A Time to Date
by Jatd4ever
Summary: It was shady, but he felt Ice needed to work on his social skills. Listing all but his combat skills, the search results listed a select few potentials. Of course, in between the weirdos and creepers, he selected the one that caught his eye. Panda swore she looked familiar, but figured she just had one of those faces.


***I don't own We Bare Bears it its characters**

 **This is my first We Bare Bear Fanfic, and I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

One day without as much as his brothers permission, Panda made a Yo Date profile for his younger brother. It was shady, but he felt Ice needed to work on his social skills. Listing all but his combat skills, the search results listed a select few potentials. Of course, in between the weirdos and creepers, he selected the one that caught his eye. Panda swore she looked familiar, but figured she just had one of those faces.

After checking her profile, and chatting with her a bit, he set up a place and time. Excited over what blossoms of love could bloom, Panda armed himself for impending doom. He was too young to die. He found his brother in the kitchen sharpening his favorite axe. Scratching his arm, Panda stood there with his best cute face. "Hey um Bro?"

Using ninja logic, he replied. "What has Panda done?"

"I uh... I hope you don't mind but I sort of set you up..." his voice got tiny, "on a date"

The sound of heartbeats drummed in Pandas chest, the tension thick like a vegan pudding. Dropping his axe, Ice huffed, rolling his eyes at his older brother. "Ice Bear will not go"

"What?"

The dropped axe was neither forgotten nor consoled, as it continued its own activity of dangerous protection wherever it lied. Ice tried ignoring his brother by starting on the dishes, whistling a Russian lullaby.

Panda clenched his paws, the indifference of his brother a genuine cause of distress and annoyance."Come on dude," he complained, "she's like anime hot. All you really have to do is show up? What's the worst that can happen?"

Never sneak up against the worlds most dangerous bear, for without notice you'll find yourself standing stupefied staring at the dummy that occupied the space where a living weapon stood before, one so happened to be called little brother. In those few, delicate, precise, confused, careful moments, Ice retrieved his axe, he got real close and whispered into his brothers ear. "Don't jinx Ice Bear"

Before he could scream, Ice placed a dozen cookies in his mouth. Perhaps this treatment itself appeared unfeeling and harsh, yet wasn't the deception and unwanted gift of a date too much if one didn't care for it?

Once all the cookies had been taken cared of, Panda teared up. "I'm sorry"

"..."

The scorn of a younger brother was many things, and of those the balance of power was upsetting in its own right. Backing away slowly, a large bead of sweat hung for dear life upon Panda's brow, the emotionless face of his brother the horror of horrors in his overworked imagination. Thank goodness Grizz walked in for a snack, cutting the tension by patting his youngest brother on the back. "Good job man, didn't think you had it in you."

"Well..."

"What's the matter Po, nervous about your date?"

"Ice Bear wants no part of this"

"What? A ladies man like you? What about your poetry, you could speak in Icelandic or Russian, the languages of love baby"

"Ice bear is not convinced"

"Bummer. Hey, do we have any chips"

"In the third cabinet behind the peanut butter"

"Cool, might as well grab the peanut butter to save time. Let's see... And okay, that should do it. If you need me I'll just be in my room watching a movie. Don't kill each other while I'm gone, or you'll become zombies. That would be cool, but then I'll look like a dingle for being the only one that's not a zombie, and I'd never want to not be a zombie unless it's with my bros. So play nice and remember, zombies"

"Sure I guess"

"Ice Bear would be too busy at the after party"

Leaving it at that, Grizz left Panda to face it alone without the safety and protection of his older brother, "Okay, well... Please don't hurt me"

Ice growled in frustration, but waited. His brother's were always doing something thoughtless and impulsive, and sometimes he really wished he could do something about it. He tried leaving them once, but what he'd learned then was that they still needed him, and he needed them to a degree. The quiet was scary, and Panda couldn't take it anymore. "Um... So, are you going? I mean I'd be more then happy to take your place. I should have known this was a bad idea"

Ice Bear was almost ready to forgive his older brother until he said this."I mean look at you"

"Nothing is wrong with Ice Bear"

"You have no social life, you clean and cook, and never do anything unless its for someone else."

"Ice Bear is not weak"

Panda knew that well enough. "Look, I didn't mean...I just want you to be happy. You should go out more, have a good time"

Of course, there were things his brothers could never know for the sake of their safety, and to preserve their happiness he had given up his past to live the simple life. He gave them allowance to prosper in their ignorance, just for the sake of friendship, family, and self sacrificing love. Life would be cruel in its subtle rebukes from time to time, but he would carry on, even if only for thier sake.

Knowing he'd never hear the end of it, Ice softened. "The date, Ice Bear will go"

"Sweet, here's the address"

"Even though Ice Bear is going, that doesn't mean there is no disappointment"

A darkness loomed under his eyes, and Ice left without a word locking himself in the fridge. Ice ignored the insincere apologies which followed from his older brother. "I said I was sorry"

Marking his calendar, he couldn't wait to prove his brothers wrong.

On the fateful day, he rose early to complete his morning routine. He checked out the forecast, the weatherman predicted it would be another clear day, with a small chance of rain. During his set of morning stretches, he couldn't help but wonder how would this day be anymore different then the last. It didn't matter, and he completed his stretches without issue. Of course, he took a shower despite already taking two the month before, and combed out the knots, making sure his fur was clean, and that his teeth were flossed. Leaving early, he wrote a note, and hoped for the best.

The address was simple, and he hummed at the ease, thinking he might have a little time later to complete a few errands. Only a few blocks more and he would greet whoever his Yo date match was. He never did glance at the photo, thinking it may weaken his resolve, but that too didn't matter. They would meet, either they'd hit it off or parted ways, leaving him time for important matters. The location he was heading for was a place he knew we'll, an establishment which held a reputation for its fine choices of burritos and free chips; foods which were a staple in any young persons diet.

However, when he was getting close, he felt as though someone shook up the ground a little. His heart drummed, and he seeked shelter, but everyone around him carried on as though nothing occurred. So he carried on, cautious and skeptical. He was sure of his directions just a moment before, but shop after shop, he suspected he entered an area he could not recognize. Did he get the address wrong? He thought as he looked ahead.

He asked a speckled pigeon for directions, but as he thought, he was going in the right direction. The well traveled route was colored with smells he couldn't ignore. Fresh concha bread, vegan taco truck a few blocks away, burnt waffles at the college, the journey of smells was worth the minor confusion. Then out of nowhere a bicyclist almost ran him over. Strange, he should have saw it coming. The smells around him were different, and the location which housed a Purrito, was instead a BobaRama.

Taking a deep breath, he felt dizzy and increased warmth in his surroundings. "Hmm, global warming hates Ice Bear"

"Hey you, right over here?" called a playful mess of a bob crowned by a kind, smiling rounded face. Petite, and cute to the point of moe, Ice Bear understood Pandas love for anime. He made a mental note to revoke his revenge plan, and to cook Panda a special dinner. Also, he recognized this human. "Chlo...Chloe?"

Music in the background turned his next thoughts into lyrics.

 _She stood up, a cup of Boba half finished in her hand._

 _She looked like the lead singer of a band,_

 _he didn't get it, he must need glasses or perhaps she's in disguise,_

 _he got a little closer, endless blue skies._

 _What was going on, what was going on?_

 _She got a little closer, looked into his eyes_

 _he felt a sadness his heart couldn't deny_

 _He couldn't ask why, he couldn't ask why_

 _All she did was hug him as though he had died,_

He shook his head, knocking a little sense back into himself. Sometimes, it seemed as though he were in a cartoon. Yet, in all seriousness, she had looked shocked at seeing him, he could only wonder why. "Chloe is waiting for someone?"

"What are you talking about? I was waiting for you"

Her mature sheepish smile confused him, and he wanted to believe that maybe he would wake from this delusion. Her usual hoodie was replaced with a bear-eared one, her glasses a nerdy chic, sized to compliment her warm, smiling eyes. "How do I look?"

"Ice Bear is confused"

"It's okay, if you give me a moment I can explain everything"

Logic stated this was impossible,and despite his reservations his imagination frolicked, and perhaps everything was a dream that he hadn't woken from yet. Backing away, he almost lost his balance.

"Careful"

He really wasn't himself. "Ice Bear needs aspirin"

"Sorry about that, time travel takes a little getting used to"

He must have heard wrong. "Time travel?"

"If you'll sit down I'll explain everything"

He knew this was Chloe, her scent hadn't changed, but something was going on and he was going to get to the bottom of it. Her posture proved sincere even if slightly flustered. "If you want we can..."

Suddenly, she was pinned against the frame of the entrance, spilled boba tea near her feet. "Not here, Ice Bear knows a better place"

"You could have just said so"

"Ice Bear wanted to be dramatic"

* * *

When the coast was clear, they snuck into his home. Chloe warned him, telling him to avoid running into his brothers, but he had an alternative route into the fridge, and opened the secret hatch. She held his paw so she wouldn't get lost, and they dropped into a baby powder scented room where the lights turned on automatically. In surprise she gasped and let go of his paw to appreciate her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"El baño de oso de hielo"

"You're bathroom is amazing, how come I never saw this before?"

"Chloe"

She hadn't heard that tone in his voice in a long time, it was a fluttery nostalgia. He gestured towards her, making gestures to signify growth, then scratched his chin and shrugged his shoulders. She wanted to giggle, but the occasion didn't call for it. "If it's not already obvious, I'm older"

"..."

"I know it's confusing and I didn't mean to trick you, I swear"

"Ice bear demands answers"

Shrinking under his confused gaze, she sat on a nearby footstool. "I don't know where to start. Um...You see, in the past, I had an assignment for my psychology class. It's a touchy subject, but basically I needed to analyze the study of human attraction."

"Ice Bear used to be a model"

She smiled at this fact, then continued. "My objective is to understand through experience, which isn't limited to finding the other person appealing, but the process in which one becomes attracted. I've read and researched the subject in various textbooks, but it wasn't enough, I wanted to understand from a personal standpoint. This reasoning brought me to the conclusion that if I went on a date, then my observation and experience could add a touch of realism. Of course, I was too young, and my parents were completely against it, but I still passed anyway."

"..."

"I didn't come to change the past, as much as I'd love to fix a few embarrassing moments from my teen years. I... I only wanted to understand, and to benefit from that wisdom. Using a time machine, my younger self alerted my older self, and asked for a favor. So, my younger self made a profile in the past, and we waited. It's a long short story, but..."

"..."

"Don't you have anything to say?"

"Ice Bear is old fashioned"

"I thought so too. Heh, who would have thought I'd find you on Yo Date"

"That was not Ice Bear's doing"

"Oh..."

"Continue"

"Anyway, you have no idea how glad I was to find you, I really didn't want to go out with some creep."

"Only sentences ended with the word ladies would make Ice Bear sound like a creep"

"Heh, of course not, though the thing is... Well... And so, I brought you here, ten years into the future so we could... You know, go on a date"

Wide eyed at the revelation and absurdity, he sat down and said nothing for five minutes. She used that time to explore the works of art which lined the marble walls.

 _ **5 minutes and one aspirin later**_

"Ice Bear is not human"

"I know that, but your characteristics are similar. You're male, that's close enough. Right?"

"..."

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble. If this makes you uncomfortable, then I'll take you back home, back to your own time"

He ruffled her hair to relieve the tension, the softness of his paw a welcomed sensation. "Ice Bear will help"

"You will?"

He nodded. Without a thought, she jumped up and curled her arms around his neck. "That's awesome! I can't wait to get going. Let's...Oh, did you have something something else to say?"

"Ice bears fur..."

"Oh," she released, "sorry about that"

With the pull of a lever, it rained rose petals. "Ice Bear will channel Fabio but with better hair, and take Chloe on the most romantic date"

Her cheeks colored a rosy blush, she shook her head. "There's no need for anything special, just do what you're comfortable with. Remember, it's supposed to be natural"

"Ice Bear is free range and hypoallergenic"

"Okay, so... Um...What do you want to do first?"

"Ice Bear wants ice cream"

"Awesome, I know this great gelato place where the ice cream is just so... Ugh! So good"

"Ice Bear will drive"

"How did you get my car keys?"

"Himitsu desu"

So together they spent the day as a regular odd couple would. After ice cream they tried ice skating. It was the slow season, so no one was there, leaving them more then enough room to skate. As expected from a polar bear, he loved the ice, and appeared even more relaxed if that was possible. His form was relaxed but disciplined, unpracticed, but improvised, sliding against the ice as though to compliment it with his appreciation. Chloe wished she could enjoy just as well, but she just kept on falling, Ice ready to catch her every time.

After a while she gave up, and got a hot chocolate; her nose dripped, red in irritation. "I'm jealous of your skill. Out there, you're so... I don't know, you looked free. You really like it here don't you?"

"..."

"Naturally you'd like it since you're a polar bear, but the way you expressed yourself on the ice...it was beautiful"

"..."

"Is it okay to say that?"

"Only to Ice bear"

"Do you want some of my hot chocolate?"

Accepting the cup, a blush arose at the delight from the sweet chocolaty goodness. This break in conversation gave her time to take down some notes. So far, it wasn't hard but she was a bundle of awkwardness compared to his coolness. "No boredom is allowed on this date"

"Huh?"

"Ice bear will fulfill his duty, so Chloe can get the answers she needs"

"Its only because I don't have your appreciation for ice"

"Ice bear can teach you"

"Maybe, but I don't think there's enough hours in the day. Ask me later, but the younger me"

"..."

"What's next?"

They went to a salsa class next, which she thought seemed stereotypically romantic. Ice moved with light swiftness, guiding her every move, patient even when she stepped on his toes. The couples around them were mixed ages, most much older then them. Thinking of age, how old was Ice Bear anyway? As she thought that over, her eyes wondered over to the corner where an older couple, despite the physical demand the dance required were happy in their missteps, even if they looked funny and strange. Wasn't life a little like that?

She wanted something like that too, but she was having a hard time connecting so to speak. Ice noticed how distant she had become through the progression of the morning. Perhaps she had outgrown her prior interest in bears, meaning that included him. As to ensure he didn't step on her feet, they stopped dancing for a moment. He called her once, but her eyes were wandering about. He tried again, "Chloe", this time she took notice.

In a flush of embarrassment, she responded in a scared guilt. "Yes?"

"Tell Ice Bear what's the matter"

"You dance like nobody is watching, I can't do that."

"There's nothing to fear"

"I'm not afraid, I was just watching. There is so much going on, and somehow I wish I can take it all in at once, but here I am dancing"

With a frown, he let go, and was ready to leave. She felt stupid for saying something so tactless even if it was the truth. There was no reason to take out her frustration on him, he just made her feel boring and stupid, and she regretted her behavior. So far, she wasn't getting things right, but she wasn't ready to give up.

She tugged on the sleeve of his frilly shirt, the scent of salsa coming off him. "Why do you smell like salsa?"

"Essence of salsa helps to focus on Salsa"

He kept walking, and she didn't know what to do. "Wait will you, I didn't mean..."

"Ice bear made a mistake, this isn't going to work"

The hurt still sat in the corner of his eyes, she had really messed up. "What?"

"Chloe is bored, Ice bear has failed"

"No, I'm not, I was just thinking, I do that. Earlier, I was fascinated by a couple who were doing all the wrong things, and then there was you, doing all the right things. I was intrigued by the body language and self expression, the messy honesty, and I was inattentive to the person who I should have been paying attention to. I'm sorry, sometimes it looks like I don't care, but it's only because I'm trying hard not to be wrong. Please, I don't want to stop now, I was almost getting the hang of it"

Fixing his posture, they took position again, and his voice was even smaller then usual."Ice bear will try to take things slow"

He picked up where they left off, and she drew her attention back to her own steps, and resolved to put in more effort, even if the steps were wrong. Ice for his part was straightforward, but gentle, almost happy to be lost in the rhythm of bodies and sound synchronized together. Her admiration for him tested her heart, trying to place idea like dreams in her head. When a move was persuasive, or charismatic in its own right, he blushed at the closeness it required, "Ice Bear is sorry", and she laughed with familiar friendliness at his sincere, humble reaction. "It's only dancing"

Even as a girl, there was so much she didn't know about the cool Polar bear, but as an adult she wanted to know his tantalizing secrets. Their final dance ended in applause, and after all of it they had worked up an appetite. A glance at their funds revealed their choices were limited. "It's okay, I can pay since I asked you out"

Shaking his head no, he grabbed her hand. "Ice Bear will provide"

Lunch was adventurous, considering they tried spear fishing. She wasn't sure if she liked the idea, which sounded barbaric and violent, or where he got the spear, but watching his skilled paws grip the spear changed all that. His brow furrowed in concentration as he watched the water. She held her breath for no good reason, his stealth enchanting. Wasn't she a little too old for this?

She wasn't infatuated, that would be beyond reason and rationality. No, she admired him, she always had. Perhaps it started from their day together all those years ago, similar to the day they were having at the moment. Barriers which divided and concealed were lowered just enough for her to glance upon his head, and to feel that maybe they didn't have to be the same. To talk without words was a habit, and this habit was a language just for them.

The sound of the water was a welcomed peace considering the absurd circumstance he found himself in. Had he chosen this for himself or to help and acquiesce to those around him? It didn't matter anymore, not while he was in control of the day set before him. Every splash of water brought with it a victory. Also, he felt her eyes gazing upon him in sincere admiration, did she know of this? He turned away, flattered anyone would look at him in such a way, and shy considering it was Chloe, but not his Chloe.

In her notepad she drew some sketches, underneath listing the time and date. In her world, he was impossible, and were close to extinction. She sighed with a heavy heart, envious of her younger self who could witness such natural rare beauty, studying his cool, mature demeanor closely. And yet, the way she felt at that moment was more appropriate for her current age considering she found him attractive, unlike she had thought in her youth. Ice bear, the cool protector, like a bodyguard, who'd save you when in distress, but again those were little girls dreams; she would rather save a species then save herself.

In tune with the world around him, he felt her sigh, distracted and frustrated. If he didn't get food for her soon, perhaps she would hate him, the thought unpleasant. About ten minutes later, he had an armful of trout, which he cooked over a pit with roasted potatoes and wild onions. "It feels like we're camping doesn't it?"

Gulping down a few fish, his question surprised her. "Grizz and Panda, what happened to them?"

"I can't tell you, it's against the laws and ethics of time travel. Technically, I wasn't supposed to bring you here neither, but as long as I follow the recommended regulations and proper guidelines then we'll be fine. All I can tell you is that they're safe and sound, and...I wish you could see them, but..."

Touching a paw to her cheek, he shook his head, that gesture enough to let her know he understood. He could have said everything and nothing, but his subtle way was enough, and they decided to drop the topic. Without pretense, they ate with their hands, everything messy but delicious. He enjoyed her appetite and enthusiastic gusto, she enjoyed the humble but well prepared meal. "The food was great"

"..."

The crackle of the fire stirred up her heart, her mind couldn't stop thinking of funny things. In her notes, she listed the qualities in which made one attractive, but they all sounded like his qualities. "Ice bear, I think..."

She looked away, and noticed something. Somehow she found money crumpled up near some rocks, "I can't believe it, it's a hundred dollar bill. What should we do with it?"

"Ice Bear will shop till he drops"

They drove to China town, buying all sorts of snacks and knick knacks and bought matching t-shirts. "I know what '1+1' means, but what do you think it looks like?"

"Clown face emoticon"

"Really? I think it looks like two bare trees with a fire burning between them"

The thought of a forest fire was unsettling, sending a shiver down his spine. She thought of the burning of dead trees which were measures to prevent major forest fires, and that in itself was a scary thought. "Sorry"

"... "

"This isn't a test or anything, I just... I'm sorry. If this was an ink blot test I'm sure you'd do great, though I'm not sure what to say about my thoughts. That sounds really weird doesn't it?"

"Ice Bear appreciates honesty"

Funny enough, she thought the same about him. She laughed, "You know, it does look like a clown face emoticon" and they walked away, towards their next destination, holding hands so they wouldn't get lost. The comfort and reassurance of their clasped hands was awkward, but to him it was as though they were an almost perfect fit. Around them, the hum of people was nothing compared to the song of life that existed between themselves. The two of them were listed together on a their on personal playlist, and their mixed tune floated along, passed unnoticed by others around, too busy to care about what and why.

For dinner, they ordered fries and milkshakes, laughing at the people passing by their window. People watching was a skill they both knew well, and there was so much to say about culture by the standards of dress. He didn't think it could happen for someone to be the same but different. At her maturity, he assumed she would carry on like the other humans, synchronized in the stream of progress, but somewhere there was syncopation and only the rest of her body grew. Perhaps she never changed, but somewhere he did.

Crumpled napkins decorated her side of the table, and origami frogs stacked to the side, painted smiles of ketchup on a small dish. "Look at this mess, if my mom was here she'd say I'm still just a kid"

"Chloe is not a kid"

"Thank you, but tell that to my dad"

Her phone ring went off, a photo of her dad on the screen. "Yeoboseyo? Hmm, yes I'm on a date right now... No... Yes I did... Hmm...mhmm... Ice Bear...mhmm... What?... Of course... Okay, talk to you later"

"..."

"Sorry about that, you know how my dad worries, making sure I'm not hanging with weirdos."

"Love of a parent, Ice Bear never had such love. Cherish it, or you'll become like Ice Bear"

"What are you talking about? You do have something I don't have, two brothers to fight and have fun with. I don't have those, but I have you guys, and I have you"

Trouble lurked underneath those eyes, secrets he wanted to know. However, he knew he couldn't know, it was a secret of time.

"Ice Bear is your humble servant"

"You're starting to sound a bit like a Manga"

"Ice Bear will try to be less charming"

Her reply was a good-natured laugh, and he was falling prey to her moe. Using the excuse of dessert, he tried to hide his blush behind the dessert menu. He thought romance was trouble and undisciplined, whiny like a teen love song.

Attraction can be innocent, and she showed him that maybe friendship could be...in time a...

"The day is almost over," she interrupted, "I guess I should take you home"

Interrupted, their harmony a crescendo. Her laughing eyes stopped laughing, and he couldn't let the story end. "No" said the decisive bear, his eyes saying a world of things she didn't want to know or understand, there wasn't enough time.

Placing a paw over her hand, he said. "Tell Ice Bear something good"

"That might be hard considering all the stuff I'm not supposed to tell you"

"Then tell Ice Bear something funny"

"In that case I think we're going to a need more fries"

So she talked with excitement over her latest conspiracy theories or what happened two Wednesdays ago, and he didn't mind. However, the feelings he had, pleasant as there, he knew would end, wouldn't they?

The study of attraction, he didn't know what that was supposed to mean. His idea of romance was pure to the highest degree, and he knew that whatever classified a modern romance would never be or happen in his lifetime. Her life would continue as before, and he had no right to try; they were too different, he didn't have the time. Chloe on her part never dated, or had time to date. As a biochemist, there was a world of fascinating micro and macrorganisms before her that exceeded importance. They couldn't, he wouldn't, she knew. Romance for her was experienced through books, movies and FanFiction. They shouldn't, they knew that, but nonetheless, they both knew something was there, and they didn't know how to say it.

This isn't a Cinderella story, nor was it a beauty and the beast in the making, but the melding of minds, the reason beyond reason that perhaps attraction transcended beyond its physical limits. At some point in the evening they understood their limits, and without milkshake to drink or fries to eat, their date was finally over.

Together they walked to where the road split, and sighed as she looked at the winking stars and her skin glowed under the kiss of the moon. "I had fun today. To be honest, I wasn't sure what to expect, you know since the communication thing"

"Ice Bear likes... Ice Bear likes turtles"

"You're weird..."

"..."

"I like that"

"Ice Bear wasn't romantic?"

"You didn't have to be. Even though I wanted to understand attraction, whoever said it had to be physical? I learned something that I'd never find in a textbook, and also I found you. You're honest, sincere, fine just the way you are. Promise you'll never change that"

"Ice Bear will try"

"Thanks to you I think I finally have all the information I need"

"Ice Bear had fun as well"

"Of course you did, you were with me"

Giving her a hug, he stood there, waiting for something to stop her, something to tell her he didn't want to go, but it never came. They let go, and the moon reflected in her eyes, hiding the tears that wanted to roll away. "Anyway, I guess I should send you back home. You can't tell anyone what happened today or the time police would take you away."

"Ice Bear is silent bear"

"I'm going to miss you... Silly huh, it's like I'll never see you again"

"Ice Bear and Chloe are friends?"

"Of course, we'll always be friends"

He didn't want to hear that, but it was what he needed. He had a life, a home, a family to take care of. In time, who knows what life would set before him.

Setting the time on her watch, she sighed. "I'm not good at goodbyes."

"Chloe!"

"You'll see me soon, just... not like this."

" Chlo..."

She blinked and he was gone. Like a dream, she felt herself already forgetting him and the events of the day. Over and over she forced herself to repeat the memories, and stood there for a good while, crying like a child. She was never going to see him again, of that she was certain, because they were enemies, and that wasn't going to change, or then she too would disappear. Hopefully, her younger self could change her past, so that at least there was a future she could look forward to, and perhaps things worth knowing realized.

* * *

He blinked, and found himself outside his home, the afternoon sky stained with burnt reds and orange. His head was pounding

"Ice Bear needs aspirin"

Once inside, Panda stopped what he was doing. "Hey bro, how did your date go?"

Going to the bathroom, Ice opened the cabinet to get his pain reliever. "Ice Bear is tired"

"That bad huh?"

He shuffled, deciding to skip his shower. He was where he belonged, but he was not the same bear he woke up as that morning. Before he entered the fridge he looked back and smiled. "Ice Bear didn't find romance"

"What did you find?"

"Ice Bear found a friend"

"Cool, so when do you see her again"

"Ice Bear must wait"

"Wait for what? She doesn't have a boyfriend already does she?-That would be a whole lot of messed up"

"No, Ice Bear has to wait until love can blossom in its own time"


End file.
